


【谭蝙】别跟恶魔交易PWP

by FalseLover



Series: 床戏合集 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 恶魔从来不做亏本的生意。盘踞哥谭的恶魔想要得到一个纯洁且强大的灵魂，而他费了不少心思的养蛊工作终于有了回报。为了终结哥谭的梦魇，蝙蝠侠决定献祭。预警触手产卵。2020.5.14首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Gotham City/Bruce Wayne, 谭蝙
Series: 床戏合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965
Kudos: 6





	【谭蝙】别跟恶魔交易PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 应该不算传统谭蝙。  
> 梗源不义漫画：  
> 康斯坦丁：蝙蝠侠，为了在今天结束这一切，你会怎么做？你愿意牺牲什么？  
> 蝙蝠侠：唯有我自己。  
> 我也不知道为什么这么正经的对话会莫名其妙变成这种东西orz  
> 非DC天堂地狱体系，各种混乱设定瞎编。

“蝙蝠侠！”超人接住突然脱力坠落的蝙蝠侠，把他放在地上，“你没事吧？”  
蝙蝠侠从莫名的疲惫中努力打起精神，“I'm fine.”  
“是因为那个交易？”超人皱着眉头，“你不该那么莽撞的。”  
“把这话留给你自己吧。”蝙蝠侠翻身坐进蝙蝠机，“我有后备计划。”  
蝙蝠侠当然有后备计划，他找了扎塔娜和康斯坦丁，乃至于命运博士，但是没人知道那个紧急促成的交易的代价——连他自己都想不起来答应了什么。  
“但是我可以确定它只作用于你身上，不会危及其他人。”康斯坦丁耸了耸肩，“这样的结果会让你感觉好一些吗？”  
不得不说，这确实让他松了一口气。  
蝙蝠侠从座椅上跳下来，来到蝙蝠电脑前，取下头盔，准备给刚刚的战斗情况做一个记录。  
“谁在哪！”一个蝙蝠镖划进无声无息的黑暗。  
蝙蝠侠这才注意到这里不是蝙蝠洞。头顶明亮灯光之下，这篇空间的四周是不正常的阴暗，没有恐龙没有硬币没有小丑牌，仿佛是因为已经暴露索性不再遮掩，刚刚的蝙蝠机也被迅速吞没。蝙蝠侠本能地靠上身后的电脑，随即微微侧头一看，手上立刻扶了一个空。漫无边际的黑暗中只剩下他自己还站在窄窄一束灯光下。  
小丑毒藤稻草人？在最近的一次监控中，蝙蝠侠可以保证他们都还老老实实地呆在阿卡姆。难道是刚刚战斗中被影响了？得快点摆脱这里，也不知道联盟其他人会不会惹出麻烦。  
“这里不是幻境。”  
蝙蝠侠警惕地看向发声处，“……恶魔。”  
两道漆黑的气雾疾驰而出，两个飞镖几乎同时击向后方和左侧。被打散的烟雾消失不见，但立刻，从脚下蒸腾起的黑雾迅速凝实把蝙蝠侠严密地包裹其中。  
那个恶魔的声音从四面八方传来，“欢迎来到灵魂空间。”  
蝙蝠侠没有挣扎，“所以你是来取走价码的？我的灵魂。”他冷静地问，“是什么耽误了你这么长时间？我可以知道你想拿我的灵魂做什么吗？看上去你并不只想饱餐一顿。”  
“Well，我有点后悔消除你的记忆了。”蝙蝠侠面前突然睁开了一双血红的眼睛，“不过我相信你的灵魂体还有残留印象。”  
强烈的危机感疯狂敲打蝙蝠侠的理智，但是在黑雾中他毫无落脚之处，手脚都被不容抗拒地拉开，无孔不入的气雾轻松脱掉了遍布机关的蝙蝠衣，气雾凝成带着湿润水汽的冰凉触手熟门熟路地攻向人类的敏感点。  
蝙蝠侠几乎是条件反射地感受到一股热流从下腹涌上来，迅速瘫软了全身。在他一无所觉的时候，身体早已习惯于向欲望臣服。一场无准备之仗，尚未开始便已经尘埃落定。  
两只触手在他的胸口上简单地揉弄，然后满意地幻化出一口利齿毫不留情地咬上被刺激立起的乳尖。性器被包裹进一团水母状的雾气，但在看不见的内部，一条阴险的软刺正在跃跃欲试。  
可惜蝙蝠侠完全没有精力思及这些，他全部的注意力都在恶魔的讲述上。  
“我的确不打算吃掉你的灵魂——当然也不会是为了性欲这种简单的东西。哥谭是一个完美的狩猎场，我的力量在这里增长得飞快，已经濒临这幅躯壳能够承受的极限。”  
触手从细到粗配合完美地交替进入后穴，括约肌训练有素地将它们顺利吞咽下去，直到那些仿佛有思维的活物抵上一个不该出现的入口，而那一段多余的腔体正含着丰沛的汁水。  
“所以我需要一个足够强大灵魂，它还要有足够的能量供我转化新的躯壳。天使的灵魂当然是最好，它们纯净得近乎凝实，本该是恶魔最钟爱的猎物——若非上帝那个混蛋老头施加的咒语！”  
触手的动作随着恶魔情绪的波动而激烈起来。可怜的乳尖被拉扯到极限才放开，连着一小片乳肉都被含进黑雾中撕咬到红肿。幻化出的大手肆意揉捏着精囊，原本试探着行进的软刺突然向前一窜，牢牢堵住了发泄的出口。  
“我不得不换一个选项。”  
一直蓄势待发的触肢终于找到蝙蝠侠牙关松懈机会一举攻入，外表大量的湿滑黏液确保了侵犯的顺畅，粗壮的触肢一路占领到食道，大股大股的香甜液体喷涌而出。  
“我在哥谭的阴影里诞生，吸食这座城市的罪恶成长，难得不那么符合恶魔基本法的，我打算反哺这座城市。”  
蝙蝠侠被喉咙里的东西压迫着仰起头，钉在原地等着那对邪恶的眸子贴到自己面前，“只要一点点恶念根治入心，你就能收获一群一座监狱都装不下的疯子。”  
后穴里粗大的触手退了出去，更细瘦温和的来到那个腔体的入口，戳动舔弄带来一阵阵瘙痒。  
“但他们不是我的目的，你才是——一个被他们筛选出的天使预备役，各项达标还没有天堂庇护，一个完美的母体！”  
肌肉不可避免地卸力一瞬，耐心阴险的敌人立刻蜂拥而过。被强灌进胃里的液体腾地烧起来，蝙蝠侠喘息愈发粗重，开始控制不住地扭动腰部，收紧了腹肌。  
恶魔露出满意的神色，“别急，马上就喂饱你。”  
触手们不顾穴肉饥渴的挽留全部撤出，在蝙蝠侠看不见的背后，一个比之前所有都要粗壮一倍的触肢碰了碰他的穴口。禁锢着他四肢的触手提前加大了力度，甚至多伸了一条章鱼爪出来一把扣住腰部固定。四个细小的分支不容抗拒地拉开穴口，让那条触肢强行进入。  
不同于其他滑溜溜的触手，这一条触肢表面粗粝不堪，好在上面裹满了厚厚的黏液，让它得以自如探索。很快，肠道的胀痛消失不见，反而食髓知味地开始自发吮吸。  
有状似舌头的部分舔上蝙蝠侠的眼睛，他难捱地抖着睫毛，眼角甚至逼出了生理性泪水。被强行扒开暴露出来的蓝眼睛一片朦胧，没有焦距的瞳孔还在挣扎着颤动。  
恶魔哼笑着在他的喉结上咬了一口。  
仿佛是一个信号，早已过载的感官刺激在身体里轰然爆发，情潮被关在体内反复翻涌，最后终于找到了方向——那个新生的腔体突然涌出大量的潮液，而抽动中醉翁之意不在酒的触肢立刻在闯入了温暖的巢穴。  
“这大概是我最后一次带你来这个空间了。”  
恶魔揉捏着蝙蝠侠的耳垂，触肢抵在腔体的底部，扭动着吐出一个几乎填满了整个腔体的巨卵。  
“不过我们很快还会再见的。”  
“你……”瘫软在地上的蝙蝠侠用最后的一点力气抬手试图抓住那溜走的黑雾，“你说过……你不会……再来哥谭……”  
“我发誓此生不会踏入哥谭一步——但是我很快将迎来新生。”那一点黑雾讽刺地消散，而恶魔的声音还在回响，“你觉得我要有多蠢才会放弃这种纯粹的力量源泉？”它大笑着在灵魂空间中遁入黑暗。  
“……我不会……让你……”  
“……Sir？Master Bruce！Master Bruce！”仿佛打碎了虚拟与现实的屏障，阿尔弗雷德的声音终于由朦胧变得清晰。  
“Alfred。”布鲁斯活动着僵硬的肌肉从地板上爬起来。  
阿尔弗雷德已经放下托盘赶来搀扶满脸疲惫的小少爷，“您到底受了多重的伤？”  
“我没事，只是有些太累了。”布鲁斯揉着一阵阵顿痛的头，看向桌子上的佳肴，“额，我暂时不是很想吃东西。”他扶住自己平坦的小腹，“大概是中午吃多了——还很饱。”  
“咕——”  
主仆二人同时看向尴尬声音的来源地。  
“Well，Master Bruce，您该打好招呼再说谎的。”


End file.
